Edie Mirman
Edith S. "Edie" Mirman (born July 26, 1953 in Chicago, Illnois, USA) is an American voice actress. She's known for voicing: Gatomon and Angewomon in Digimon: Digital Monsters. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *DreamWorks Trollhunters (2016) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Milady, Child (ep2), Marie (ep10) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Babes in Toyland (1997) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunchback of Notre Dame II (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Grandmother, Lemming 3 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *DreamWorks Madly Madagascar (2013) - ADR Loop Group 'Movies' *Astro Boy (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Despicable Me (2010) - Additional Voices *Epic (2013) - Flower Jinn *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania (2012) - Additional Voices *How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Telephone Recording *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan (1998) - Additional Voices *ParaNorman (2012) - Additional Voices *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Quantum Quest: A Cassini Space Odyssey (2010) - ADR Walla Group *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Return to Never Land (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Rio 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Robotech: The Shadow Chronicles (2006) - Maia Sterling *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Boss Baby (2017) - Big Boss Baby, ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *DreamWorks Almost Home (2014) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Dragons: Dawn of the Dragon Racers (2014) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) - Mom Bunny 'TV Specials' *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Trigun (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Kelly 'Movies - Dubbing' *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - Gatomon, Angewomon, Magnadramon, Recorded Operator *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Howl's Moving Castle (2005) - Additional Voices *Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) - Additional Voices *The Wind Rises (2014) - Jiro's Mother 'OVA - Dubbing' *Megazone 23 Part 1 (1995) - Additional Voices *Moldiver (1994) - Additional Voices *Super Dimension Century Orguss Two: Orguss 02 (1995) - Queen Miran Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Accidental Spy (2002) - Additional Voices *The Legend (2000) - Additional Voices *The Legend 2 (2002) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Abduction (2011) - ADR Loop Group *American Beauty (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Cyrus (2010) - Additional Voices *Iron Will (1994) - ADR Loop Group *Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Magic Mike (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) - Additional Voices *The Limey (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Tron: Legacy (2010) - Computer Voice *What Lies Beneath (2000) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter (1997) - Rebel Pilot 6 *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *The Space Adventure (1995) - Jane Royal Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (66) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (16) *Years active on this wiki: 1986-2017. Category:American Voice Actors